


The Art Of Torture

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the Fall, Alistair's little protégé, Angel Blades, Angst, Blades, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Heaven, Knives, Other, Team as Family, Thaddeus being a dick, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Thaddues learned to torture; and why Alistair wasn't always a demon, and Gadreel wasn't always so filled with self-loathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Torture

Alistair set his tools on the table. Caressing them as he looked them over. He loved how they glinted in the light.

The angel squirmed. A gag on his mouth. His wings tied back.

Alistair payed him no mind. He turned and opened the door of his torture chamber to see a young angel look up at him. He had a calm, confident air about him. But he was by no means arrogant. Not yet anyway. 

He beamed up at Alistair.

"Hello brother. Are we starting my lesson today?"

Alistair grinned, nodding and ushered him inside.

"Now, Thaddeus are you ready? I need to know if you really ready to do this?"

Thaddeus turned from inspecting the tools. He smiled cooly.

"I'm more than ready, I'm prepared. I want to take your place. Let me succeed you brother."

Alistair shook his head and chuckled. Thaddeus was nothing if not loyal. Gadreel squirmed on the table. Feathers falling to the ground as he tried to break free.

"Alright, when I leave. I'll give you this job if I feel like you've earned it. But now, let me show you. Remember torture is an art. It demands respect. Are you ready to give that?"

"Yes brother. I am."

"Very well, let's begin."

Alistair rolled his sleeves up and picked up a thin blade. Gadreel's eyes widened.

Alastair chuckled.

"You never should have let him in Gadreel. It is your fault. I hope you know that little brother. I hope you know this could all have been avoided."

He paused, brining the blade to gently rest on his exposed chest. 

"If you hadn't just let Samael inside, well maybe you could have been saved. Maybe Father would still be here."

He applied a little pressure, enough to break skin. Enough for a trickle of blood. 

Gadreel didn't make a sound. 

Alistair turned and gave the blade to Thaddeus. His eyes stared at the blade with wide, excited eyes.

"Who taught you brother?" Thaddeus asked after a while. His fingers covered in blood. 

Alistair smiled wistfully. 

"Samael. As he taught us to think, he taught me to break and remake. He taught me beauty in the carving of one's flesh."

Thaddeus nodded absorbed in his carving.

"It is beautiful." He replied distracted.

Alistair smiled and took a slightly bigger knife and started to work along side of his young protégé.

They made lines filed with crimson. Marks of purple and black all along the skin. They raised mountains of pink and ringed dark red. They covered their canvas in colors. Thaddeus marveled at the art.

"This? This is torture? This is the most beautiful thing Father could have let us do."

Alistair nodded. He slung an arm around Thaddeus's shoulders.

"Your right little brother. You'll make a fine replacement for me, I can feel it. You're going to do great things."

With the flick of Alistair's hand. Gadreel was healed and brought back from the cold clutches of death. 

They washed the tools in silence. Cleaning and wrapped them back in their velvet boxes with care.

"They shouldn't be called tools. They should be called instruments. After all we're artists are we not? And doesn't every artist need an instrument?"

Asked Thaddeus fingering the thin blade now safely wrapped in velvet.

"You're absolutely right Thaddeus. They are our instruments. We should handle them like the gifts they are."

He took the box from his hands and placed it on the table with the others. Gadreel whimpered from his cell.

"When do I take over for you?"

Alistair turned and leaned against the table.

"How does tomorrow sound?"

He asked.

Thaddeus eyes bulged. He grinned in excitement. He lunged and hugged Alistair. 

"Thank you brother for this honor. I swear I won't disappoint you."

Alistair smiled down at him, and wiped away a stray tear. He bent down and hugged him back.

"You won't brother. I know I leave my instruments in capable hands."

Thaddeus looked up in shock. Alistair grinned and nodded. They hugged each other again, harder.

Gadreel watched on. He knew what he was in for. But it hadn't been his fault. The serpent had tricked him, had seduced him. Still he was glad to see some of his brothers happy even it meant more pain for him. So long as none of his brothers and sisters ever experienced Thaddeus's hand, he would count himself successful. 

Maybe Alistair was correct. Maybe this was all his fault. Gadreel shook his head, he was being absurd. Yet, that tendril of doubt stuck in his mind. Little did he know, it would slowly start to eat him alive.


End file.
